


A night in the life of the Greenfelds

by Nla



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nla/pseuds/Nla
Summary: Soft husbands feed their kids, clean their house and fold laundry together.If you’re after fluffy domestic goodness you’ve come to the right place.





	A night in the life of the Greenfelds

It was almost 7 P.M. when Bram got home from work. He could hear children’s chatter coming from the living room as well as the sound of something sizzling in the kitchen. Simon may not be as good a cook as Nora, but whatever he was cooking smelled delicious.

He left his briefcase in the office and headed down the corridor to greet his family. As soon as he appeared in the doorway, Bram had three small children running towards him with shouts of “DADDY!”.

“And how have my little monsters been behaving today?” asked Bram, kneeling down to give each of his babies a hug. The younger two didn’t even dignify him with an answer, instead giggling and giving him sticky kisses before running off again to continue playing.

“Very well, daddy. Ms. Taylor even gave me a sticker, ‘cause I was so good today! You wanna see it?” said his eldest, not even waiting for him to respond before running off to find her backpack.

Bram was glad his daughter’s kindergarten teacher seemed to be encouraging her to be good, rather than punishing misbehavior. It wasn’t that Lulu was a bad kid, she just had too much energy, which made it difficult for her to get through a full day of school.

Getting up, Bram finally made his way towards his husband, kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Hey honey, dinner is almost ready” said Simon. “I wanted to ask you, how is the Johnson case coming along?”

Bram was an attorney working primarily with civil rights violations and the representation of juveniles, especially in cases of illegal discrimination. When 16 year old Evan Johnson had come into the LGBTQI Youth Center Simon worked at with a horrific tale of workplace discrimination and police brutality, Simon had referred him to the law firm Bram worked at. The Johnson case was one of the worst Bram had seen in his years as a lawyer and it was nowhere close to the end.

He didn’t have a chance to respond, though, because Lulu was back and shoving a paper at him.

“I’ll tell you about it later tonight, ok?” said Bram before looking at the paper his daughter was showing him. Indeed, it had a big golden star on it along with a sweet message about how fast she was adapting to Kindergarten. “This is great, honey, I’m really proud of you” he said, running a hand through his daughter’s dark curls, her little face beaming up at him.

“I’m going to go change out of this suit and then how about you, Nellie and Elliott help me set the table for dinner, hmm?” Lulu just nodded rapidly before running off to her siblings, throwing her paper carelessly on the kitchen island.

Simon laughed while Bram just shook his head and smiled at the little girl’s enthusiasm before heading upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

 

* * *

 

Back downstairs after changing, Bram gathered the kids to help him set the table. Elliott, the youngest, was in charge of carrying the place mats from the cupboard to the kitchen table, while Nellie and Lulu carried the cutlery. Bram helped them set the items in their correct places before strapping Elliott to his highchair and helping Nellie climb up on her booster seat.

Simon brought over the plates filled with food and they began to eat. They usually let the kids feed themselves, and with a one year old and a two year old dinner time was always messy.

“So,” Simon began “tomorrow is my turn to coordinate Open Mic Night at the Center. Do you think you can make it with the kids?”

“Yeah, I already cleared my schedule tomorrow and I’ll be able to leave early and pick the kids up from school. I’m thinking of taking them to dinner at Chipotle before heading over.” They had learned early on that it was not a good idea to leave dinner for later when you had kids. “Is Janie bringing her kids too?”

Simon’s coworker Janie and her husband had two kids, Nolan and Sadie. Nolan was six and a first grader, which meant Lulu loved playing with him. Sadie, though, “wasn’t even in kindergarten, daddy”, and so was, according to their daughter, a baby.

“I think so” Simon shrugged.

“I wanna play with Nolan!” said Lulu, proving once again that kids pay more attention to conversations than adults realize.

“What about Sadie? Don’t you want to play with her?” asked Simon.

Lulu scrunched up her nose and said “Sadie’s a baby, daddy. She can play with Nellie.”

“That’s very gracious of you, honey” Bram teased, while Nellie herself just nodded and said “I play wif Sadie.”

Lulu smiled, pleased with herself, before saying “Daddies, Elliott’s putting food in his hair.”

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Bram put his arms around Simon and said “I’ll give the toddlers a bath and put them to bed; you’ll help Lu with her homework?”

Simon nodded “Come on Lu, let’s see what Ms. Taylor set for us today.”

“Later daddy, I’m playing now” said their daughter.

“Louisa, I wasn’t asking. Come on now” said Simon, already unpacking Lulu’s school things. The little girl whined, but went, so Bram found no reason to intervene.

Bath time with Nellie and Elliott went as it always did, with Nellie screaming (“No, no, daddy, no! I don’t wanna!”) and Elliott splashing water everywhere. After that he brushed their teeth, combed their hair, dressed them in cozy PJ’s and took them to his and Simon’s room for a story and a cuddle before carrying them to their own beds.

When he got out of Nellie’s bedroom he saw Simon and Lulu climbing up the stairs to begin her own bedtime routine. Lulu usually took a bath in the morning before school, so it was just brushing teeth and reading a story for her. Bram kissed her goodnight and left her to Simon, before heading downstairs.

They were in luck that night and managed to have all three kids sleeping peacefully in bed by 8:30 P.M., leaving the two adults to fall tiredly in the living room couch.

 

* * *

  
Bram loved cuddling up on the couch with his husband. In fact, it was one of his favorite things to do after the kids fell asleep.

“I’m so tireeeeed” Simon whined, hiding his face in Bram’s neck. He chuckled softly. “We still have the evening chores to complete”. Simon whined again and tightened his arms around him, prompting Bram to hug him back and add “We have some time to cuddle, though.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes while Bram filled Simon in on the Johnson case, before heaving themselves up and starting their evening chores.

Simon got right on the dishes, while Bram wiped down the kitchen table and chairs as well as the counter tops. This was Bram’s least favorite chore; there was just something disgusting about food left over on plates and cutlery (and, when you have kids, everywhere else too).

After that, Simon started picking up toys and decluttering the downstairs while Bram swiped their hardwood floors. When Bram moved his swiping upstairs (over the years they had developed a method of cleaning silently so as not to wake up the kids), Simon went along to straighten up the kids bathroom and start collecting all the trash in the house to take outside.

With the basic tasks done, they moved on to the day’s weekly chore. According to the schedule they’d printed off of pinterest, today was the day they wiped down mirrors and windows. Working together made them work faster, so it wasn’t long before they were finished.

 

* * *

  
They finished their evening chores by sitting on their bed and folding the day’s laundry while watching a movie and talking softly to each other. In the meantime, Simon told Bram about all the performance pieces he and the kids could expect from the Open Mic Night the following day.

After putting away their own clothes and setting aside piles of the children’s clothing to take to their rooms the next day, Simon and Bram prepared for bed, brushing their teeth side by side and bumping their hips. They settled down in bed together to read a book (Bram) and listen to music (Simon).

Finally, at around 11 P.M. they turned off the lights, kissed each other’s lips and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please be gentle with me :). Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
